


The Twitter Internship

by Fandoms_Ruin_Life



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Michelle Jones, Endgame does not exist here, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, F/M, I just want the icon back, Insecure Peter Parker, Its not explained, JARVIS is ALIVE, M/M, MJ is a secret softie, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Ned Leeds, This takes ages to format, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, also, jeezuz, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_Ruin_Life/pseuds/Fandoms_Ruin_Life
Summary: Peter Parker gets Twitter to help with SI's media presence. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Hello Everyone!

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
Hello everyone! This is SI’s youngest  
intern! I have finally been allowed a  
Twitter account due to SI wanting an  
increased positive media presence.  
Follow me for insider information on the  
lives within the tower!  
(Speech Balloon ) _1.8k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _9.1K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1.1M_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well this still seems kinda short but formatting even this legit took me hours and i lost the will to live. Sorry guys!

**Tony Stark** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@Ironman_  
Please welcome my personal intern to  
Twitter (Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands)(Clapping Hands Sign ≊ Clapping Hands) I actually like this one so  
be nice

> **Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
>  Hello everyone! This is SI’s youngest  
>  intern! I have finally been allowed a  
>  Twitter account due to SI wanting an  
>  increased positive media presence.  
>  Follow me for insider information on  
>  the lives within the tower!

  
(Speech Balloon ) _134k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button _417K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1.2M_  


  


*******

  


**Ned | (Personal Computer ≊ Laptop Computer)** _@guyinthechair_  
so * finally got Twitter,,,  
(Speech Balloon ) _3_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _0_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _2_

**Y’all are losers** _@wassupdorks_  
_Replying to @guyinthechair_  
Yup. and he made one which will  
blow up in his face  
(Speech Balloon ) _2_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _0_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1_

**Ned | (Personal Computer ≊ Laptop Computer)** _@guyinthechair_  
_Replying to @wassupdorks_  
we the clean up crew?  
(Speech Balloon ) _1_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _0_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _0_

**Y’all are losers** _@wassupdorks_  
_Replying to @guyinthechair_  
always  
&nbsp&nbsp &nbsp &nbsp &nbsp &nbsp &nbsp &nbsp &nbsp(Speech Balloon ) _0_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _0_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1_

* * *

** Midtown losers + MJ **

**Call me MJ**  
| wtf peter?

**bABY stARK**  
| what?

**Call me MJ**  
| Why the hell is your first twitter account one for SI?

**Ne(r)d**  
| Do you even know how to use twitter?

**bABY stARK**  
| (Disappointed Face )  
| im being bullied: send help

**Call me MJ**  
| dude  
| you actually are tho  
| that’s the issue

**Ne(r)d**  
| Yeah! Why cant you just get a personal twitter account and block the dick

**bABY stARK**  
| because that would show that he affects me

**Call me MJ**  
| and refusing to get a twitter doesnt?

**bABY stARK**  
| lots of people dont have one!

**Ne(r)d**  
| …  
| sure pete

**bABY stARK**  
| well it doesnt matter now n e way  
| this is way too public to stop now!

**Call me MJ**  
| We Know  
| so what are you gonna do when you inevitably slip and reveal ur identity?

**Ne(r)d**  
| And we aren’t talking about your nerdy one either

**bABY stARK**  
| That wont happen  
| it’ll be fine, don’t worry about me

**Ne(r)d**  
| we are always going to worry about you peter  
| thats what friends do

**Call me MJ**  
| …

**Ne(r)d**  
| you can be soft for just this one time  
| we still think you are scary

**bABY stARK**  
| ^^  
| that’s sweet you guys! But really i’ll be fine

**Call me MJ**  
| sure you will

**bABY stARK**  
| Do you have any idea how i can follow you two without raising suspicion?

**Ne(r)d**  
| just hold a lil Q&A as a kind of ‘get to know the person behind this account’ thing with a promise to follow all of the people you answer as a way to ‘ensure questions’

**Call me MJ**  
| Basically be naive about how popular you are atm

**bABY stARK**  
| That’s a great idea! Thanks guys!

**Ne(r)d**  
| no problem  
| but don’t think we didnt notice that topic change, we will be talking about this again

**Call me MJ**  
| whether you like it or not

**bABY stARK**  
| (Disappointed Face )

* * *

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
I feel like this account would work better  
if we had a bit of rapport. So! I have  
decided to do a Q&A, with a promise to  
answer 100% honestly. ALSO! Bonus  
incentive, I will follow everyone I  
answer! So pls ask stuff (Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)(Person With Folded Hands ≊ Folded Hands)  
#AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _202k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _411K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1.3M_

**Emma | Cap Stan** _@AvengersFan_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
no incentive needed lol, idk what to ask  
tho :/ fav color? #AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _27_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _41_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _131_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @AvengersFan_  
Fav color? Really? No questions about  
the avengers that i see on the daily?  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )(it’s blue btw)  
(Speech Balloon ) _92k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _293K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _989k_

**Emma | Cap Stan** _@AvengersFan_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
i paNICKED!!!!!!  
(Speech Balloon ) _49_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _29_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _98_

**Lola** _@starkstan1_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
EMMA!!  
(Speech Balloon ) _9_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _12_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _20_

**b** _@helloworld_  
Favourite Avenger? #AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _8_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _32_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _58_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @helloworld_  
Ofc it’s Iron Man!!! (and no i’m not  
just saying that cause he is my boss)  
(Speech Balloon ) _23k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _424K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _755k_

**Mark** _@iwantsleep_  
do you actually work with Tony Stark  
or what?? How often do you acrually  
see him? #AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _39_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1.2K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1.3K_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @iwantsleep_  
Yup! i see mr stark every day! (He’s  
Probably super sick of me tho cause  
Originally i was only meant to come in  
on weekends)  
(Speech Balloon ) _132k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _564K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _772k_

**Y’all are losers** _@wassupdorks_  
how does stark industries aim to help  
solve the increased negative impact the  
human world is having on the  
environment #AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _73_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _683_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _997_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @wassupdorks_  
Umm? I’m probs not the most  
qualified to answer this but I’ll tell you  
what I def know (they probs do way  
more but that’s above my pay grade)  
(1/2)  
(Speech Balloon ) _260k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _491K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _817k_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
They are completely off the grid using  
clean energy and always avoid plastics  
where possible. I also know that Mr  
Stark personally donates a lot of  
money to various charities and  
conservation works. But again, that’s  
probably a better question to ask Mr  
Stark or Pepper! (2/2)  
(Speech Balloon ) _261k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _501K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _902k_

**Kai (Yellow Heart )** _@Mitchlover_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
Why is it ‘Mr Stark’ but ‘Pepper’ for Ms  
Potts?  
(Speech Balloon ) _61_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _396_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _958_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @Mitchlover_  
Cause it annoys him and honestly it’s  
habit at this point  
(Speech Balloon ) _83.1K_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _409K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _918k_

**Beth | Stream Promise** _@parkjiminstan_  
How many of the Avengers do you  
know personally? #AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _11_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _32_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _89_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @parkjiminstan_  
All of them! But i know mr stark, black  
widow and winter soldier the best!  
Close second is war machine tho (we  
dont speak of iron patriot)  
(Speech Balloon ) _29.3K_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _273K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _511k_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
Did you know that tony stark broke  
into my garage? #AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _547_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,898_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _16.3K_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @ironpotato_  
yes  
(Speech Balloon ) _2,609_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _27.6K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _178K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
waht??!?!  
(Speech Balloon ) _1,018_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _9,622_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _81.7K_

**Ned | (Personal Computer ≊ Laptop Computer)** _@guyinthechair_  
do you need a guy in the chair? I bet  
mr stark can be hard to work for  
sometimes, you might need a helping  
hand? #AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _14_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _202_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1,306_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @guyinthechair_  
Sorry! I’ve already got one and he’s  
the bestest! (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
(Speech Balloon ) _883_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _13.6K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _64.1K_

**Ned | (Personal Computer ≊ Laptop Computer)** _@guyinthechair_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
ok (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
(Speech Balloon ) _15_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _65_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1,106_

**Lola** _@starkstan1_  
You answered my friend, is there any  
way you could follow me too? #AskSIntern  
(Speech Balloon ) _9_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _42_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _691_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @starkstan1_  
sure  
(Speech Balloon ) _1,089_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _31.1K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _209K_

**Emma | Cap Stan** _@AvengersFan_  
_Replying to @starkstan1_  
loLAAAA!!!!!!!  
(Speech Balloon ) _19_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _72_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _97_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
That was fun you guys! I’m cutting this  
short cause there were way more  
questions than i had expected! I’ll  
probably do this again soon, so don’t be  
too disappointed if i missed you! Love  
you guys! (Blue Heart )  
(Speech Balloon ) _153K_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _573K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1.6M_

* * *

****h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow ) and Stark Intern** **

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| Hi, just wanted to ask how you knew about Tony breaking into my garage?

**Stark Intern**  
| oh hi! Harley right? Mr Stark talks about you all the time, kinda annoying really

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| Seriously?!

**Stark Intern**  
| Totally!!

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| Oh  
| I had kinda expected him to forget about me ngl

**Stark Intern**  
| definitely not! I think he was waiting for you to contact him? something about him not wantinh to overstep or something

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| hmm


	3. Chapter 3

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
Yo! Dickhead! @Ironman  
(Speech Balloon ) _602_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,530_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _14.1K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
Dude! @Ironman I heard you were actually  
being quite soft!  
(Speech Balloon ) _839_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,493_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _11.3K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
I knew you cared @Ironman  
(Speech Balloon ) _309_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,003_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _10.1K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
@Ironman Hey!!!! Stop ignoring me asshole  
(Speech Balloon ) _683_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,871_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _14.6K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
I know that you're seeing these and just  
panicking, do you know how I know?  
Cause we're connected. So answer me or  
I'm just gonna hack Jarvis @Ironman  
(Speech Balloon ) _829_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,361_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _17.3K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
…or maybe kidnap your intern, I havent  
decided yet @Ironman  
(Speech Balloon ) _989_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _2,291_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _19.2K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
Who do you like better? @Ironman  
(Speech Balloon ) _394_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,139_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _9,072_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
You know what? @Ironman I'll  
just do both, it'll serve you right anyway  
(Speech Balloon ) _991_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _3,499_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _18.2K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
Seriously dude @Ironman Just  
suck it up and answer  
(Speech Balloon ) _507_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,121_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _13.3K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
… @Ironman  
(Speech Balloon ) _341_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _891_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _5,012_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
You have until midnight @Ironman  
or the intern gets it  
(Speech Balloon ) _793_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _2,595_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _19.5K_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @ironpotato  
_You know that when I said he was  
waiting for you to make the first move,  
I didn't mean like this…  
(Speech Balloon ) _18.1k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _201K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _835K_

**Mark** _@iwantsleep_  
_Replying to @ironpotato_  
I'm so confused rn  
(Speech Balloon ) _31_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _853_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _1.2K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
_Replying to @iwantsleep_  
k  
(Speech Balloon ) _891_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _3,211_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _17.8K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
are you with him right now?  
(Speech Balloon ) _510_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _2,001_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _12.1K_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @ironpotato_  
i'm honestly too scared to confirm or  
deny, I feel like either way will result  
in a bad thing™  
(Speech Balloon ) _10.3k_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _199K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _698K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
maybe so  
(Speech Balloon ) _399_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _9,838_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _10.1K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
So are you with him?  
(Speech Balloon ) _389_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _9,831_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _10.1K_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @ironpotato_  
…I'm just gonna go now  
(Speech Balloon ) _8,489_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _80.4K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _633K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
coward  
(Speech Balloon ) _330_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _3,255_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _8,210_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
@Ironman Your Intern is a coward!  
(Speech Balloon ) _400_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,112_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _10.2K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
And so are you! @Ironman Show  
yourself you dumbass mechanic!  
(Speech Balloon ) _458_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _1,397_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _10.2K_

* * *

****h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow ) and Tony Stark** **

**Tony Stark**  
| Jesus kid! The hell do you want?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| Hi! (Smiling Face With Halo )

**Tony Stark**  
| No

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| I didn't say anything?

**Tony Stark**  
| Fine, then I'll elaborate. No, you will not be coming to the tower  
| Was I right? Was that what you were going to ask?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| …maybe

**Tony Stark**  
| Uh huh. And you know how I know? It's cause we're connected.

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| But why?! Your coward of an intern gets to go there everyday

**Tony Stark**  
| Yeah. Not by choice. Unfortunately he can get here quick enough that he's not reliant on me to ferry him over like you are. Because of that I'm stuck with him

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| Awww. Don't act like you don't care, I saw your lil defensive tweet telling everyone to be nice to him

**Tony Stark**  
| Shut up midget

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| I'm not a midget. You might not know this, but children grow. And I'm certain that I'm taller than your tiny ass now

**Tony Stark**  
| I'm not tiny! I towered over you last time!

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| Yeah. But last time I was like 10. It's been 6 years since then, and if I do say so myself, they were very kind to me

**Tony Stark**  
| I see that you've only gotten worse with age then

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| I think you'll find that it's the opposite old man

**Tony Stark**  
| I'm not so sure that's true  
| But back to the original point, you've got school! I'm not trying to get another mother mad at me

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| She won't care, I barely go as it is. School is boring, they are all idiots

**Tony Stark**  
| No

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| 

**Tony Stark**  
| NO!  
| But summer break isn't too far off, is it? Why don't you just come up then?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| that’s a month away…

**Tony Stark**  
| Exactly! No time at all (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| Fine! But I'm still not gonna go to school

**Tony Stark**  
| I'm going to pretend that I didn't see that for plausible deniability

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| …The chat shows that you've read it

**Tony Stark**  
| And?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
| …You've replied to it!

**Tony Stark**  
| I can change that

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )**  
|(Face With Rolling Eyes )

* * *

**Mark** _@iwantsleep_  
I'm judging from the silence that Stark  
replied to him?  
(Speech Balloon ) _29_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _51_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _89_

**hEy thEre DeMOns** _@Ghoulbois_  
_Replying to @iwantsleep_  
I guess so. How does he even know  
Ironman anyway?  
(Speech Balloon ) _12_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _25_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _41_

**Mark** _@iwantsleep_  
_Replying to @Ghoulbois_  
I mean, if we believe his tweets stark  
broke into his garage. I'm not sure  
I believe that though  
(Speech Balloon ) _25_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _47_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _63_

**Sam (Sparkles )** _@GalaxyDefender_  
_Replying to @iwantsleep_  
didn't the intern basically confirm that tho?  
(Speech Balloon ) _23_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _48_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _75_

**Mark** _@iwantsleep_  
_Replying to @GalaxyDefender_  
…And now I'm even more confused  
(Speech Balloon ) _17_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _32_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _50_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
@ironpotato did you kill him?  
(Speech Balloon ) _3,619_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _30.1K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _70.5K_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
@ironpotato I feel like you killed him  
(Speech Balloon ) _3,703_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _30.1K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _70.5K_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
@ironpotato oh, wait! Did you hack jarvis  
and then kill him? Please don't kill me, I  
want nothing to do with whatever you  
have between you two!  
(Speech Balloon ) _3,729_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _30.1K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _70.6K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
has anyone told you that you talk a lot?  
(Speech Balloon ) _832_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _6,226_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _10.4K_

**Stark Intern** (White Heavy Check Mark ) _@SIntern_  
_Replying to @ironpotato_  
Yes. Multiple times. But I feel like you can't  
say anything to me considering earlier  
(Speech Balloon ) _3,188_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _40.1K_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _70.9K_

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )** _@ironpotato_  
_Replying to @SIntern_  
touche mon ami  
(Speech Balloon ) _664_ (Clockwise Rightwards And Leftwards Open Circle Arrows ≊ Repeat Button) _2,126_ (Heavy Black Heart ≊ Red Heart) _5,481_

* * *

****h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow ) and Stark Intern** **

**Stark Intern  
**| Are you gonna tell me what that was all about? Or am I gonna walk in to find a dead body?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | How much of a psycho do you think I am?

**Stark Intern  
**| Currently? A hard 11/10

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | Ouch. And I thought we were getting along too

**Stark Intern  
**| I never said we werent  
| I can think both things

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | oooh. Does sweet little intern have a dark side?  
| what secrets are you hiding tiny?

**Stark Intern  
**| why do you keep calling me little?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | ngl you have BIG short energy

**Stark Intern  
**| I do NOT!

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | I think you just proved my point there little one

**Stark Intern  
**| 

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | cute

* * *

** Midtown losers + MJ **

**bABY stARK  
**| guys help!

**Ne(r)d  
**| is this a people thing or a spider thing?

**Call me MJ  
**| def people. there is no way he would ask for help with a spider thing

**Ne(r)d  
**| true

**bABY stARK  
**| guys!

**Ne(r)d  
**| Whats up peter?

**bABY stARK  
**| A guy just called me cute

**Call me MJ  
**| you are cute, what's the problem?

**Ne(r)d  
**| Aren’t you ace?

**Call me MJ  
**| Yeah, but I'm neither aro, nor blind

**Ne(r)d  
**| fair

**bABY stARK  
**| gUYS!!!!

**Ne(r)d  
**| wHAT!!!!

**bABY stARK  
**| WHAT DO I DO?

**Call me MJ  
**| give us context. was he flirting or was he being mean? cause if it was meant to be a put down, give me the @ and he won’t live to see tomorrow

**bABY stARK  
**| idk

**Ne(r)d  
**| Helpful

**bABY stARK  
**| he was kinda teasing? But I suppose it could have been flirty? Or at least starting to go that way ig

**Ne(r)d  
**| Just screenshot it dude

**bABY stARK  
**| Oh! Good idea, give me 2 secs

**Call me MJ  
**| wow

**Ne(r)d  
**| mhm

**bABY stARK  
**| 

**Ne(r)d  
**| …

**Call me MJ  
**| dude…

**bABY stARK  
**| What!?

**Ne(r)d  
**| Did you seriously just leave him on read after he called you cute? Nevermind you panicking, he's probably shitting himself

**Call me MJ  
**| ^^^^

**bABY stARK  
**| Oh god…  
| What do I do?!

**Call me MJ  
**| reply to him moron

* * *

****h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow ) and Tony Stark** **

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
|yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
| Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllpppppppppppppppppp

**Tony Stark  
**| What now?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | I think I might have scared your intern off

**Tony Stark  
**| I thought you already did that and were proud about it? Calling him a coward and all

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | NO! This is after and its serious!

**Tony Stark  
**| jeez kid, what did you do?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | So I may have started to flirt with him, no big deal. Certainly nothing he would've have noticed…

**Tony Stark  
**| Already? Do you even know his name?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | No. But that's not the point. He seemed sweet over twitter so I thought why not? Yanno?

**Tony Stark  
**| No. But continue.

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | So yea. It was nothing he should have noticed. Mainly me just teasing him about his height.

**Tony Stark  
**| Wait. So you don't know his name, but you do know that he is tiny?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | SO I WAS RIGHT!  
| I KNEW IT!

**Tony Stark  
**| … I regret this so much

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | Anyway. It may have escalated a bit, and I MAY have called him cute? Maybe?

**Tony Stark  
**| …

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | Is he gonna hate me forever? Please tell me he's not gonna hate me forever!

**Tony Stark  
**| What the hell is wrong with you? Being so dramatic about someone you barely know?

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | You really can't talk here dude. Just help me out!

**Tony Stark  
**| …  
| I can assure you that he doesn't hate you. He's probably just having a mini freakout  
| He does that sometimes

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | cute

**Tony Stark  
**| … you did that didn't you  
| just said cute outta nowhere

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | Maybe?

**Tony Stark  
**| He's definitely gay panicking  
| Just wait it out

**h | (Pistol ) | (Rainbow )  
  
** | (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
| thanks old man!

**Tony Stark  
**| I regret everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fav things about this is inserting all of my other fandoms for the rando twitter users...
> 
> It honestly gives me more joy than it probably should (Face With Tears Of Joy )


End file.
